Dionte Wesler
Dionte is magic-less teen who comes into contact with Sword of Attila and successfully pull it out which no one else could. Appearance Personality Dionte has a very strong, kind-hearted personality. Since childhood, Dionte always got bullied from the fact that he does not have any magic power. Thus, he slowly improve himself physically and mentally until a point where he is able to defeat others who possess great magic power in fight. Since then, he has proved himself to be on par with others around him, even without any magic power he can as be strong or even strong than them. Battle Prowness Magic Absorption Magic: '''This magic let the user draws powerful sword that can absorb any type of magic (Offensive, Defensive, Reinforcement, Healing and etc) and their effect and damage, then convert it into pure elemental mana. The spell used by the original user will appear in the Grimoire. It also helps the user maintain several different element of magic in their body without conflict. The sword acts like a magnet that can attract any type of magic (including Anti-Magic, due to the immense magic power constantly flowing out from the sword) towards the user. Abilities '''Expert Swordsman: From his constant training withe sword, Dionte was able wield the sword at ease. His skill of using sword is barely on par with Asta. No Magic Power: Dionte was born magic-less just like the current Magic Emperor Asta. However, as oppose to Asta, he has high Magic Control ability, thus his body act as the perfect vessel to contain any type of magic mana (even Anti-Magic) and he is able grasp how to wield it almost instantly. Due to his magic-less nature, he was regarded as the only one capable of stopping the current Magic Emperor Asta. High Magic Control ability: 'Dionte ability to control magic is very high despite not possessing any magic power. He could instantly understand how to wield other's magic he after he has absorbed it. Due to his magic-less nature, when he is in contact with pure magic mana, the mana flows into his body without any conflict '''Abilities to absorb Anti-Magic: '''When he he sword comes into contact with anti-magic. Anti-Magic nullify the ability of the sword to convert magic. However anti-magic is a magic which does not take any offensive form. In another term, they are already in magic mana form. Thus, Dionte are able to absorb anti-magic into his body. But, when he absorbed anti-magic, that is only magic he can use until he used up all of it, '''High Reserve to Store Magic: ' Dionte's body are able to store very large amount of magic mana. He is able absorb strong magic such as Salamander's Breath at ease. '''Enhanced Strength: Dionte has incredible physical strength from his constant training from his childhood due to lacking Magic Power. Enhanced Speed: Dionte is capable of moving in an above-average speed. Due to the fact that he always has to dodge magic attack since childhood. Enhanced Durability: Dionte possesses a high durability. 'Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant: ' Even as a teen, he already has many battle experience as others always like to start a fight with him. Without an edge in magic power, he rely on fighting techniques and martial arts where he attained from an ancient book he found. Those techniques are considered lost as there is no need to fight physically where magic dominates the world. However this is what makes them effective as no one can predict Dionte's movement in a fight. Equipment 'Grimoire: '''As oppose to other Grimoire, Dionte's does not have any clover on it, thus others often think he is joking and laugh at him when he claim it is a Grimoire. The Clover will only appear when it has absorbed other's magic. The book is relatively think, however without absorbing any magic, it only has one page written. After the magic is absorbed, the spell used by others will appear in Dionte's Grimoire. The book was originally buried under the same rock with the Sword of Attila, only when the chosen one pull out the Sword of Attila and break the giant rock the Grimoire will claim its owner. '''Sword of Attila: ' The body of the sword is buried under a big rock on a mountain, Category:Characters Category:Male